O filho da kyuubi é gay
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: E se Kushina fosse a Kyuubi ? E se mesmo selada dentro do Naruto , ela sofresse junto com ele ? E se ela descobrisse que seu amado filho é gay ? Como reagiria ? Leiam e descubram . M para temas sensíveis . Leve yaoi .


Anime : Naruto

Avisos : ooc , yaoi , au , spoilers , Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-kun , porque se fosse meu , o Naruto não seria orfão .

Rated : +16 para segurança

Par : Leve IruNaru

Nota : Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas !

Kushina P.O.V.

"Há muito tempo , um terrível dêmonio raposa chamado Kyuubi circula pelo planeta .

Não é sempre que tal criatura revela-se perigosa . Existem épocas onde a raposa toma a forma de uma mulher branca e ruiva , com longos cabelos .

Normalmente , ela tenta sempre fazer amizade com as pessoas . Mas , nunca consegue .

Então , chega um momento onde ela volta a ser a Kyuubi . Destruindo tudo o que vida humana pelo caminho .

Uma vez , a kitsune do mal assumiu o nome de Kushina Uzumaki . Sob essa forma , ela encontrou seu grande amor Minato Namikaze . Porém , ela engravidou .

...

Esse foi o começo da minha história , senhoras e senhores .

Durante a gravidez , eu sabia que voltaria a ser a Kyuubi . Eu só esperava não matar meu marido e meu filho . Sim , eu vou ter um menino e ele vai se chamar Naruto .

...

Infelizmente , o que eu temia aconteceu .

Após o parto , eu me transformei na Kyuubi e sái matando pessoas .

Eu matei muitas pessoas , muitas mesmo .

Até que em um ato de coragem , meu amado Minato fez uma escolha .

Ele me selou dentro do meu filho Naruto . E infelizmente , meu amor morreu nesse processo .

Mas , nem tudo está perdido . Pelo menos , eu estou junto ao meu bebê .

Mesmo que não possa me comunicar com ele , eu posso acompanhar seus passos .

Só espero que ele não leve a culpa pelos meus atos .

...

Vários anos se passaram desde que eu fui aprisionada .

Eu vi meu filho crescer . Infelizmente , ele teve uma infância ruim .

Foi espancado , desprezado , passou fome e frio . E se tornou um rebelde juvenil na tentativa de ganhar a atenção .

...

A vida do meu filho só começou a mudar aos 12 anos , depois que ele descobriu a verdade .

Eu sofri junto com meu filho . Eu sofro até hoje com ele . Cada vez que o coração dele se machuca , eu ganho ferimentos .

Meu amado Naruto ganhou alguns amigos , viu se interesse amoroso ignorá-lo ,

aumentou seus poderes e me permitiu se fundir a ele . Sim , isso aconteceu .

Algumas vezes , Naruto permitiu eu que eu me libertasse .

Nesses momentos , eu sinto como nós dois fossemos um só . Embora , meu bebê ainda não tenha total controle disso .

Eu gostaria que meu filhote encontrasse amor . Eu sinto que ele já mudou seu interesse amoroso . Não é mais aquela ninja -médica de cabelos rosas ( ela não sabe o que está perdendo ) .

O novo amor do meu filho é um dos orfãos da Kyuubi . É um chunnin que virou professor na academia ninja . Ele foi a primeira pessoa a acreditar no Naruto .

Há um homem chamado Killer Bee que diz que só existe uma pessoa que o Naruto pode ouvir : Iruka Umino .

E é por esse homem que meu filho se apaixonou .

Eu sei que meu filho receia declarar seu amor . Não é fácil ser homossexual .

Principalmente , se se você é filho da Kyuubi e ela está dentro de você . Mas , a relação entre eu e meu filhote tem melhorado .

Sinceramente falando , eu aprovo essa relação . Ai desse golfinho se machucar o meu Naruto !

...

Meu Naruto se tornou um jounin e agora tem 17 anos .

Eu percebo que está perto o dia da declaração . Meu coração palpita junto com o do meu filhote .

Ele marcou um encontro com o tal golfinho . Vamos ver no que isso vai dar .

Vou assistir de camarote .

...

Lá estão os dois . Naruto está nervoso . Iruka-sensei me parece desconfortável .

"Iruka-sensei , depois de todos esses anos , tem algo que eu quero lhe contar .

Você pode ficar chateado , mas não se afaste de mim .

Iruka-sensei , eu te amo ! " meu filho declarou chorando . Ai meu coração ! Eu também estou chorando .

"Naruto , eu também te amo . " respondeu o chunnin .

"Iruka-sensei . Eu acho que você não entendeu . Eu te amo mais que um pai ou um irmão . Eu te amo como um amante . Eu quero ficar com você . Dormir e acordar com você . Por favor , diga -me quais são seus sentimentos por mim . "

tremia o meu meu filho .

"Naruto-kun , os meus sentimentos por você estão no mesmo nível . Eu quero estar ao teu lado para sempre . Eu desejo ouvir sua respirção todos os dias . Ser amado e amar . Esquecerei o passado e começarei uma nova vida . Só você e eu . Espero que a Kyuubi dentro de você entenda isso . "

Eu rí com isso . Está bom , Iruka-sensei , pode ficar com o meu bebê . Mas , cuide direito dele .

Naruto abraçou fortemente o amado e disse : "Meu golfinho precioso, agora você é meu . Não se preocupe com a 9 caudas , ela já nos aceitou . Mas , me trate com carinho , se não ela fica brava . Eu te amo , eu te amo , eu te amo ! "

Eu chorei quando vi os dois se beijando . Lembrou o meu primeiro beijo com Minato . Oh , meu Naruto ! Você mostrou para mamãe que tem bom gosto na hora de escolher seus namorados . Imagine se ele escolhe aquele Sasuke vingativo ? Eu estava ferrada !

...

Alguns anos se passaram . Meu filho é o sexto Hokage . Minato deve estar se revirando no túmulo . Pode crer .

Minha amada kitsune passou por poucas e boas , mas continua ao lado do seu golfinho . Aliás , eu não gosto de lembrar a noite de núpcias dos dois .

É porque eu senti a falta do meu loiro . Minato , saudades eternas .

Há coisas que não podem mudar . Mas , há outras que podem .

Meu filho agora é respeitado . Embora existam pessoas que o olham torto , seja pela ligação dele comigo ou por causa do seu marido .

Idiotas ! Ainda vão aprender a não mexer com o filho da Kyuubi .

Falando em filho , meu Naruto vai adotar uma criança .

Vou ser vovó . Pena que não estou no mundo para ver isso .

Mas , eu acho que é melhor eu estar aqui . Pelo menos até o Naruto morrer .

Depois ...

Depois são outros quinhentos .

...

Essa foi minha história . A história de Kusnhina Uzumaki , seu filho gay , mas feliz .

E não incomodem ele . Se não ...

Se não a Kyuubi pega vocês ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! "

Nota fina : Eu espero que tenham gostado .


End file.
